


【千翠】Melody-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori





	【千翠】Melody-lattice

【千翠】Melody-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【千翠】Melody](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_fbe5c47)

**守泽千秋×高峯翠**

[ **个人作品归档【千翠】** ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_110df7d9)

[自助食用指南](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7b83929)

千秋视角第三人称，大概是小别胜新婚的千翠的故事。

祝阅读愉快w

520快乐啊大家w虽然有点晚了2333

以及要正式闭关现充了。七月再会呀，大概（？）

[#千翠](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%83%E7%BF%A0)

  
2017-05-20  
评论：4  
热度：78

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_10a54422)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f814e6a)  


评论(4)

热度(78)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://xiaoshengjunzhu.lofter.com/) [竹子太菜了](https://xiaoshengjunzhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://aotutianjie.lofter.com/) [狼 人](https://aotutianjie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://xuelangzhimian.lofter.com/) [雪狼之眠](https://xuelangzhimian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) [缘分_复健中](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://jujingye.lofter.com/) [镜般若面](https://jujingye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://expectopatronum158.lofter.com/) [ELIOSE](https://expectopatronum158.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://sushang499.lofter.com/) [asda](https://sushang499.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://qiaoyuefan073.lofter.com/) [十月紫苏](https://qiaoyuefan073.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://jitajita223.lofter.com/) [阿腐](https://jitajita223.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://niangzixingxieminglian.lofter.com/) [一只Yimi](https://niangzixingxieminglian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://byyeyao584.lofter.com/) [Plume](https://byyeyao584.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://byyeyao584.lofter.com/) [Plume](https://byyeyao584.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://monuokuma.lofter.com/) [莫诺kuma](https://monuokuma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://ximuyezhenji697.lofter.com/) [tyccc](https://ximuyezhenji697.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://terryis.lofter.com/) [孟德斯鸠](https://terryis.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://xiaoguang875.lofter.com/) [小光](https://xiaoguang875.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://tengyuanlian.lofter.com/) [藤原連](https://tengyuanlian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://leftcloud.lofter.com/) [何もできない](https://leftcloud.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://nsgey.lofter.com/) [大江山职业吞吹](https://nsgey.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://yexiaojiu697.lofter.com/) [Alsid](https://yexiaojiu697.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://muzijiu125.lofter.com/) [断雲雲江上月](https://muzijiu125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://adzhk.lofter.com/) [五蕴](https://adzhk.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://adzhk.lofter.com/) [五蕴](https://adzhk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://wjgyxx.lofter.com/) [Oogami lap](https://wjgyxx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://coldhole.lofter.com/) [水下两公尺](https://coldhole.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://worldinthat.lofter.com/) [。。。](https://worldinthat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://suchanyi.lofter.com/) [亚眠](https://suchanyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://1260409157.lofter.com/) [兔球飞车。](https://1260409157.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://yinaishuangyin.lofter.com/) [櫻花團子](https://yinaishuangyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://xiachenghydecheng.lofter.com/) [夏玄安](https://xiachenghydecheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://www-dongtutu.lofter.com/) [佟歌](https://www-dongtutu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://1923972355.lofter.com/) [越青](https://1923972355.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://pussia0118.lofter.com/) [Chocolate_巧酱](https://pussia0118.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://anqiuchenying.lofter.com/) [卿宵](https://anqiuchenying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://baichun1217.lofter.com/) [苦雨。](https://baichun1217.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://gaofengliangqie.lofter.com/) [傻傻傻傻傻翊谧](https://gaofengliangqie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://joycerr.lofter.com/) [就吃一小碗](https://joycerr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://feeeeeeeect.lofter.com/) [乙酰胆碱](https://feeeeeeeect.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://idshishenmekeyichimaw.lofter.com/) [ID是什么可以吃嘛W](https://idshishenmekeyichimaw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://xiabuhecha.lofter.com/) [下部和茶](https://xiabuhecha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://mitu0426.lofter.com/) [彌兔](https://mitu0426.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://budaoqingzhang.lofter.com/) [不道情长](https://budaoqingzhang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://susses.lofter.com/) [阳光微凉🍃](https://susses.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://a-------z.lofter.com/) [福如东海](https://a-------z.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
